elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Steward (Hearthfire)
the Housecarl can offer his services as a steward.]] A steward is an individual who offers his or her services in protecting and maintaining a homestead in . Choosing a steward Once a homestead includes a basic small house, the option to appoint a steward becomes available. Once a steward has been chosen, they cannot be dismissed unless they die; however, they can be moved to a different homestead by recruiting them as a follower, then following the same recruitment procedure at the new homestead. If a steward is moved to a new homestead, you will not be able to hire a different steward in the homestead where they originally held that position. Several followers are available to serve as steward. They can only be appointed to three homesteads in Skyrim: *Windstad Manor, located near the salt marshes of Hjaalmarch. *Lakeview Manor, located in the forests of Falkreath. *Heljarchen Hall, located in the snowy tundra of The Pale. Stewards can also be recruited as followers again at any time, and this will not interrupt their stewarding duties. If a trainer or a quest-giver is hired as a steward, they do not lose these roles. Followers who can become Stewards If a follower is in close proximity to the homestead, and they qualify for stewardship, they will initiate dialogue and remark that such a fine homestead needs a steward and will offer their services. Alternatively, a new dialogue option will appear for the follower while on the property if the follower qualifies for stewardship. Followers who qualify are listed below: Interactions Once a steward has been chosen, they can perform several tasks that can be considered too trivial or time consuming for the master of a homestead. Housing improvements Stewards can arrange for several additions to be added to the homestead. These include: Buying supplies Stewards will arrange for building supplies to be delivered to the main chest located next to the Carpenter's Workbench. These include: Furnishing the homestead Rather than buying materials and crafting all the furnishings in a homestead, the Dragonborn can request that the Steward of the homestead deal with the whole process for a flat rate. If this option is chosen, the furnishings won't appear instantly as they do when crafted, rather, each piece of furniture will appear over a period, depending on the number of times the property's cell is loaded. The cellar is the only part of the homestead that is required to be personally furnished, as the Steward considers it to be the Dragonborn's private room, thus is not obliged to have anything to do with its furnishment. The decision to have the Steward attend to all the furnishing matters is one to be considered. Having the Steward do it is more expensive, but takes a lot less time which can then be devoted to adventuring. Conversely, buying all the materials and crafting the furnishings costs only a fraction of what the Steward will charge; additionally, crafting the nails, hinges, locks and iron fittings raises the smithing skill. Bugs * Purchasing furnishings from a steward will sometimes trigger them to say "You can't afford that", even though enough gold is on hand. This can also occur when remodeling a small home into an entryway before hiring a steward, at which time the furnishings for the entryway cannot be bought. There is no known fix for this bug yet. * Steward may not give option to hire a bard in Windstad Manor and Heljarchen Hall. A way to fix this is to kill the cow, then enter and exit the house so that the corpse disappears. This will bring back the option to buy the bard. (Buy the bard before buying the cow again.) NOTE: This fix won't work if the Unofficial Hearthfire patch is loaded. A fix in this instance is to unload Unofficial Hearthfire patch, then do the fix and after that reload it. * Purchasing furnishings from a steward will sometimes not work and the furnishings will not appear. **Analysis at Lakeview Manor: The rate that newly-purchased furnishings appear seems to be linked to the number of times the Homestead is loaded, and not the elapsed time in the game. Newly-purchased furnishings for the Bedroom add-on did not appear in the room while waiting (even after waiting for 20 days), but fast-traveling between Riften and Lakeview Manor 20 times eventually loaded all of the furnishings. Running a short trip also does the trick. Just leave the area and enter another cell and back again. The two pine trees between the carriage driver and the small pond is a good place to do it, as it is exactly there the cells change and is much faster than fast-travelling. The same with Heljarchen and Windstad - a short run away from the house is enough. * Marcurio may never give the dialogue option to be hired as steward. * If hired as a steward, Marcurio may offer no dialogue options other than to become a follower again. * If hired as a steward, Ogol at Lakeview Manor may cause the game to lock up when he is seen inside. One work around for this is to have him join as a companion, then wait outside. This bug seems to affect the adopted children also, causing the game to freeze if the children see the Dragonborn. * If hired as a steward, Aela the Huntress will eventually follow the Dragonborn around the house and draw her weapon and interrupt them at any time. While she is following the Dragonborn around the property, the system treats her as a pursuing guard, preventing fast travel even though she will not attack. If she is a follower and a steward, after being dismissed as a follower, she may sometimes return to Jorrvaskr instead of the homestead where she is steward. * "Paid" followers may be unable to become proper stewards: they either don't offer the steward dialogue or only offer to become a follower again. * Illia suffers a bug in which, when she is dismissed, no dialogue option is presented to recruit her as a follower again (See Illia bugs section). However, in Hearthfire, she does at least present normal steward dialogue. * If Illia is a follower, recruiting a steward for any homestead will make her act as if she is dismissed. She has then no option dialogue to recruit her again and console must be used to reset her relationship rank to 4 ** Solution: open the console, click Illia and type : *** player.setrealtionshiprank 4b22e 4 *** followed by : *** setrealtionshiprank 4b22e 4 *Changing the steward from one homestead to another may result in stone and clay bought from them spawning in the chest of the previous homestead. * If hired as a steward, Vilkas or Ria may randomly wander back to Jorrvaskr, and may be killed on route. If they are killed, a courier will deliver a Letter of Inheritance, and a new steward may be hired. * Vilkas may wander back to Jorrvaskr if hired as a follower. May be fixed by transforming into a werewolf or by recruiting him as a follower and bringing him to your homestead, then dismissing him. *If Lydia is a steward of one of your homes and the Stormcloaks take over Whiterun, Lydia will disappear and you won't be able to hire a new steward for that home. If Lydia is asked to be a steward, then asked to be a follower again, you will lose the option to convert her back to steward. **She may be found at another home if you own multiple homes. She was found at Windstad Manor (not her assigned home) wandering inside as a steward. Asking her to follow you then dismissing her sent her back to her correct steward location. Also, try talking to the new Jarl of Whiterun (Vignar Gray-Mane) after the Civil War is complete. The dialogue and actions for becoming a Thane might need to be executed again. * If Lydia is asked to be a steward, then asked to be a follower again, you will lose the option for her to become a steward again. To get around this, part ways with her or attack her until she leaves your service, then she will return to the homestead she was steward of. Lydia will have the dialogue option to recruit her as a follower again. * A bug may occur if you assign the same steward to more than one house, you will not be able to furnish your house. To avoid this, use a different steward for each house you own. * Sven may vanish if he is appointed steward at Windstad Manor. The option to hire a new steward will not be available. * Some stewards cannot follow you when asked. For example, when Uthgerd is asked to follow the dragonborn, she will say OK and just resume her steward's work. * sometimes no one would let you hire them to be your steward. es:Administrador (Hearthfire) Category:Skyrim: Characters Category:Skyrim: Merchants